On My Own
by Soul-x-Thief
Summary: "I don't wanna be incomplete! I remember what you said to me! I don't have to fight alone…" After just getting back from Egypt, Yugi reflects on Atem's leaving. What's really going on inside our little Hikari? One-shot./"On My Own" belongs to Ashes Remain.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE! I DON'T OWN, ON MY OWN! IT IS OWNED BY ASHES REMAINS!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "I don't wanna be incomplete! I remember what you said to me! __I don't have to fight alone…" After just getting back from Egypt, Yugi reflects on Atem's leaving. What's really going on inside our little Hikari? One-shot._

**!**

**Now I don't own the song that are in use, but I did modify them a little to fit the characters better. I don't own the character either, as stated above. On with the story!**

**!**

_**On My Own**_

_Bring me out_

_come and find me in the dark now_

_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

_Bring me out_

_from the prison of my own pride_

_My God_

_I need a hope I can't deny_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

_On My Own_

**On My Own**

**Chapter 1:**

The tri-colored haired boy walked into the game shop, his body was exhausted and worn out. His tried not to let his tiredness show as he passed his grandfather, who putting their stuff away in the hall closet, and hurried to his room. Once there, Yugi leaned against the closed door and let out a shaky sigh as he slid to the floor. They had just got back from Egypt; after sending Yami off to the afterlife. He blinked,

He meant; after sending _Atem off_ to the after life.

He let out another sigh, he was so tired but couldn't get any sleep on the way back. He couldn't rest without the feeling of the puzzle near by, the weight of the chain hanging on his neck or the gleam it got when the morning light shone on it's golden surface. He couldn't sleep knowing there was no one watching over him, to give him a peace of mind. He couldn't sleep knowing that the person he cared for most wasn't with him anymore. Atem was his other half, just as he was to him. He rubbed his eyes as he thought; it's not like he wasn't happy for Atem, it's just…he didn't think it would hurt this much now that he was gone.

"_Yugi!" _Came the voice of Sugoroku Muto through the door, _"I'm going out again and I won't be back for a while. Will you be alright?"_

"Yes grandpa," Came the quiet reply. Yugi listened, as the footsteps retreated down the hall until he could no longer hear them. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in them.

But now Atem was with his family and friends, he no longer had to be separated from them. He had his memories and remember everything. He was free…

A burning sensation pricked at his eyes, causing him to shut them as his anger began to build.

It's just not fair! What did he have to leave!? Why now?! He wasn't ready yet, he wasn't! Everything just happened so fast and he couldn't stop it. This just fucking _sucks_! Yugi felt the tears run down his cheeks quickly as he let angry sobs escape his lips.

_Why Atem!? WHY?! You promised you would never leave me! You promised to always protect me! Why did you leave?! _

Yugi knew what he was thinking was selfish but he couldn't help it; he was hurt and angry and alone.

Alone.

For the first time since he solved the puzzle, he was purely and utterly _alone. _No one would shared his body or materialize in spirit form when he needed someone, no one would talk to him when he was bored, no one would comfort him when he was hurt, no one would hold him and tell him it was alright.

He was alone.

And he hated it. It felt _horrible_. He felt fear quickly take over-why? He hadn't the slightest clue. Maybe it was because he had no one to protect him anymore? From what you ask?

Bullies.

Sure it's been a while since he was bullied, but that was because Atem had always stepped in to save him but now he was alone. The bullies could always come back, bullying isn't something that just goes away.

_Stop it!_ His thoughts interjected, _I'm starting to overreact…_

He sighed again and hugged his knees closer to himself. He was scared, he was running away from his problems. From life. If it weren't for the puzzle, then he wouldn't be where he was now. He let out a bitter bark of laughter. Boy did that sentence have two meanings;

1) He wouldn't be the grand duelist he was today if he never solved the puzzle in the first place.

2) He wouldn't be so upset if he never solved the puzzle in the first place.

His eyes became crestfallen as their usual brightness dimmed; if he never solved the puzzle then he would have never met Atem and he would have cared about him so much…he also wouldn't have his friends…

He snorted, his friends…they've been with him through thick and thin. There were so many instances that have altered their lives forever. He recalled all of them either being possessed or having their souls being ripped from their bodies and put into a damn card or stone tablet on a wall or both. There were times where their lives were on the line;

Such as Malik controlling Jou's mind as he and Yugi were dueling with their ankles shackled and the loser would be plummeted in the ocean beneath them. Anzu had been held captive being force to sit underneath her death trap. Then the was also the time where the nutcase Dartz had trapped their souls with the Orichalcos-oh and if that wasn't enough, he just had to go and use his, Jou's, Mai's and Pegasus's souls as shields for his stupid knights! And lets not forget when Noah trapped us in the virtual world and how the control panel was destroyed and how he, Kaiba and Mokuba were nearly blown up to nothing as the others almost were.

Jounouchi died for a full fifteen minutes because Yami Marik who blasted him with the Winged Dragon of Ra-which, by the way, shouldn't actually hurt considering it's supposed to be a _HOLOGRAM _but then again, nothing's normal in the damn _SHADOW REALM_.

Anger flooded his veins as he remembered all that had happened, god if had just never solved that damn puzzle-!

Suddenly his alarm on his phone went off,

_Every little thing that I've known, is every thing I need to let go_

_You're so much bigger than the world I've made_

_So I surrender my soul_

_I'm reaching out for your hope_

_I lay my weapons down_

_I'm ready for you now_

He felt the tears run once again pick up speed, having to have slowed down during his rant, as he realized why he was in this position;

It was _because _he solve the puzzle.

He and only him. No one else could solve it and once he did, he was granted the greatest things he could ever have hoped for;

He earned friends. Not just his close friends but also those who he battled with and changed his life forever. Starting from Pegasus and ending right down to Malik and Ishizu…

He let out a muffled, frustrated growl. He also gained the closest friend of all, so close that they even shared a body. They knew each other's thoughts, feelings, and secrets…without the other, one would feel empty. And that is exactly how Yugi felt right now.

He felt empty.

Without Atem he just felt so empty. He had just lost a piece of himself. He didn't want to feel incomplete, he remembered when Atem promised that he'd always be right by him, so he wouldn't be alone….

_I don't wanna be incomplete_

_I remember what you said to me_

_I don't have to fight alone _

Yugi let out another snort. Ironic. Quite ironic. His cell phone was starting to tick him off though, yet it's just playing his misery out loud, so he shouldn't feel so bitter about it. He sighed quietly and thought back to duel,

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Atem smiled wearily as his life points hit zero. He had done it. Yugi had defeated him. He knew he would but still, that meant…_

_Yugi watched as the monsters disappeared and fell to his hands and knees, shaking terribly as the course of events finally caught up with him. He had defeated Atem, which meant...which meant that he had to go. Atem had to leave…_

_The tears rushed down harder at that thought. Yugi then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up not bothering to hide his tear-stricken face. "Yugi..." The deep voice murmured. Yugi grabbed Atem and hugged him tightly, with the other returning the embrace. "I…I don't want you to go!..." Yugi whispered, "I know that this is for that best but please! Please Atem…please don't leave us!" Atem sighed, _

"_I was focusing so hard on playing the game…that I forgot…what winning this duel would actually mean…" He continued, "By defeating you, I've sent you away…for good…"_

_Atem squeezed his shoulder gently, "No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason. And we've fulfilled our destiny." Yugi gazed up at the other…_

_Atem…_

**[FLASHBACK]**

Yugi sniffed as growled, he swung his right arm back as hard as his elbow collided with the door behind him. He forced himself to his feet and took a couple steps back, and felt satisfied at the cracked-dent in the wood. His elbow throbbed as pain pulsated through it. But it was fucking worth it. He felt the little anger he just blew off, start back up again as he fisted his hands. His breathing became harsh as he tried to control his temper. But found it impossible and the next thing he new, he had his foot smashed into the door of his bedroom.

He panted at the sudden release of emotions and surveyed the damage, smirking when he saw the door broken a bit. It felt good to do this. He was tired of keeping his emotions inside and was going to let it out. Right here; in this room, on this very night.

With his pent up frustration, he stalked over to his desk and snatched the drawers out of it contents, by it's handle. Supplies were scattered around him in an instant as the pieces of furniture smashed against the wall and broke into pieces. He grabbed his lamp and threw it at his dresser. The glass shade shattered to piece and decorated his dark blue carpet as the heavy metal of the lamp broke the drawers in the larger piece of furnish. He let out a frustrated growl as he realized that his stupid phone had been going of repeatedly. It suddenly occurred to him that his alarm wouldn't go off for this long and realized that he was being called but his anger, sadness, and pain clouded his vision as he smashed his arm into his armoire, satisfied at the broken, splinted wood clawing at his bare flesh. He felt the warm liquid trickle down his arm. He panted as he anger felt began to slowly fade, he pulled his arm out from the wood and felt his eyes widen at the sight.

His once fair pale skin was now torn open in various places on his forearm and his flesh was visible underneath the blood seeping from the wounds. The metallic stench of the red liquid was both, nauseating as well as comforting. He held his arm and rushed to his bedroom door. He threw it open with his left arm and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly filled a bucket with warm water and let the water run in the tub. He grabbed an unused wash cloth and began treating his wounds.

Once he finished wrapping the bandage a while after, he sat back on the floor of the bathroom and leaned on the wall sighing. He stared at the white bandage on his arm as he went over the recent events in his head, causing him to sigh once more, although more quietly.

"_Someone…anyone…please…Atem…" _


End file.
